Dream
by tobikkoARMY
Summary: Awalnya impianku berwarna putih, lalu perlahan menjadi abu-abu, hingga akhirnya berubah hitam.. semua gara-gara anak sialan itu. / BTS / GS / NamJin / HopeGa / GS for uke / COMPLETE /
1. Dreamer

**Kim Seokjin(GS)**

 **Kim Namjoon**

Min Yoongi(GS)

Jung Hoseok

 **.**

 **.**

" **Yoongi-ya.."**

"Ne?"

" **Apa kau punya mimpi?"**

"Tentu saja eonni. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa hidup tanpa mimpi?"

" **Kau benar. Lalu apa mimpi mu?"**

"Emm.. mimpi ku sangat sederhana. Menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, mempunyai anak dan hidup bahagia."

" **Maksudmu menikah dengan si Hoseok itu?"**

"Jin eonni betul."

" **Kau benar-benar mencintainya eoh?"**

"Tentu saja. Kami tidak mungkin bertahan sampai sejauh ini kalau tidak saling mencintai."

" **Ya ya ya.. aku percaya padamu. Lalu kapan kau akan mewujudkan mimpimu itu?"**

"Bulan depan."

" **Oh, bul-APA? Bulan depan?"**

"Yup"

" **Itu berarti setelah kita lulus SMA?"**

"Hehehe"

" **Kau memutuskan untuk nikah muda? Apa keluargamu mengijinkannya? Bukannya mereka menentang hubunganmu dengan Hoseok? Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menikah? Kalian tidak berencana untuk nikah lari kan?"**

"Ish eonni, tanyanya satu-satu dong. Lagian tega sekali eonni bilang kami akan nikah lari. Aku dan Hoseok tidak mau mengecewakan orang tua kami dan mempermalukan mereka karena kabur dari rumah lalu menikah diam-diam."

" **Oke oke, aku minta maaf. Lalu bagaimana caranya kalian menikah?"**

"Aku dan Hoseok memang memutuskan untuk nikah muda. Tentu saja keluargaku mengijinkan rencana kami. Hoseok berhasil meyakinkan keluargaku bahwa dia tidak seperti keluarga kaya kebanyakan. Dia tidak akan mengandalkan uang orang tuanya. Dia berjanji akan membahagiakanku dengan usahanya sendiri. Dia akan bekerja, yah walaupun dia bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, tapi dia akan memulai dari nol."

" **WOW"**

"Dan apa eonni tau? Kemarin dia bahkan datang kerumahku dengan kedua orang tuanya. Appa yang melihat kesungguhan Hoseok akhirnya merestui hubungan kami. Aku benar-benar senang. Rasanya sebentar lagi mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan."

" **Selamat Yoongi-ya.. akhirnya perjuangan kalian selama ini tidak sia-sia. Aku yakin suatu saat kalian pasti bisa bersatu."**

"Terima kasih eonni.."

" **Kalau kalian sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan, aku harus jadi orang pertama setelah keluarga kalian yang tau. Aku juga akan membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya."**

"Tentu saja. Eonni bisa pegang janjiku."

" **Oke, kupegang janjimu."**

"Lalu, apa mimpi eonni sendiri?"

" **Aku? Em... Aku ingin menjadi model. Kau tau kan sejak kecil aku sangat menyukai dunia modelling. Aku ingin menjadi model profesional, pergi ke banyak tempat. Aku ingin menikmati masa mudaku dengan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar aku suka."**

"Aku yakin eonni bisa dengan mudah mewujudkan mimpi eonni itu. Wajah eonni sangat cantik. Dan juga eonni punya tubuh yang diinginkan semua wanita."

" **Tentu saja. Dengan wajah dan bentuk tubuh seperti ini aku yakin bisa menggapai mimpiku dengan sangat mudah. Hahaha"**

"Kau tidak pernah berubah eonni. Tetap saja sangat percaya diri dengan wajah cantikmu itu. Seandainya saja aku juga punya tubuh tinggi sepertimu, aku pasti akan menjadi saingan terberatmu. Hahaha"

" **Bukannya aku sangat percaya diri, ini hanya bentuk terima kasihku kepada tuhan karena sudah memberiku wajah yang bisa membuat semua pria bertekuk lutut. Dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada paman dan bibi Min, karena sudah melahirkan anak yang pendek sepertimu. Hwahahaha "**

"Hentikan eonni, aku bisa muntah kalau terus mendengar ocehanmu itu."

" **Kau juga tidak pernah berubah. Mulutmu masih sangat pedas, bahkan pada eonni kesayanganmu ini."**

"Itu karena eonni memang pantas mendapatkannya."

" **Semoga anakmu nanti tidak mewarisi mulut pedasmu itu. Aku kasihan kalau sampai Hoseok harus menghadapi lebih dari satu mulut pedas seperti mu. Bisa mati muda dia. Hahaha"**

"Justru karena mulut pedas inilah Hoseok jatuh cinta padaku. Seandainya saja dulu aku tidak mengumpatinya karena dia tidak sengaja melihat rok ku yang tersingkap angin, kami pasti tidak akan seperti ini sekarang."

" **Ya ya ya. Untung saja waktu itu aku menghalangimu sewaktu kau ingin melempar pasir ke matanya. Kalau tidak, pasti dia sudah menjadi orang buta sampai sekarang."**

"Ne.. aku sangat emosi waktu itu. Terima kasih eonni karena sudah menghalangi niat jahatku. Hahaha"

" **Ah, Yoongi-ya.. sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada hal penting yang ingin appa dan eomma bicarakan denganku. Jangan lupa janjimu tadi.."**

"Tentu saja eonni. Hati-hati dijalan. Sampai jumpa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP - Dreamer**

 **7 Desember 2016**


	2. Dreams come true

Seokjin benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan orang yang tidak Seokjin cintai? Bahkan sama sekali tidak Seokjin kenal.

Baru kali ini Seokjin menyesal ditakdirkan menjadi anak semata wayang dari sebuah keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Seokjin rasa Yoongi lebih beruntung karena menjadi anak dari sebuah keluarga sederhana.

Walaupun keluarga Yoongi bukan termasuk keluarga kaya, tapi keluarganya benar-benar baik. Tidak pernah memaksa Yoongi untuk melakukan apa yang tidak dia sukai, apalagi sampai memaksanya untuk menikah dengan orang asing yang tidak dicintainya.

Bukan, bukan berarti keluarga Seokjin tidak baik. Percayalah, Seokjin adalah anak kesayangan kedua orang tuanya. Apapun yang Seokjin minta pasti akan dituruti oleh appa dan eommanya. Sekalipun permintaannya terdengar sulit, tapi sebisa mungkin mereka akan mengabulkan permintaan Seokjin.

Mereka juga tidak pernah memaksa Seokjin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak Seokjin suka, setidaknya sebelum ini.

" _Jangan egois Seokjin. Apa belum cukup selama ini kami selalu menuruti semua permintaanmu? Satu kalipun kami tidak pernah memintamu melakukan sesuatu. Kami hanya memintamu untuk melakukan satu hal, menerima perjodohan ini. Tidak ada alasan untukmu menolak._ "

Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak katanya?

Apa 'sama sekali tidak mencintainya' bukan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menolak perjodohan ini?

Itu alasan yang cukup kuat, bahkan sangat kuat untuk menolak. Bagaimana mungkin Seokjin bisa menjalani hari-harinya yang sangat berharga dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya?

" _Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga baik-baik. Kami mengenal keluarga Kim jauh sebelum kau lahir. Pun dengan anaknya, Kim Namjoon. Walaupun dia seumuran denganmu, dia sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sudah mempunyai perusahaan sendiri._ "

Lalu apa Seokjin peduli?

Tentu saja tidak. Sepintar atau se-jenius apapun si Kim Namjoon itu, Seokjin tidak peduli. Bukan urusan Seokjin. Dan yang terpernting adalah Seokjin tidak mencintai orang itu.

" _Kami akan sangat senang jika kau menikah dengannya. Hubungan keluarga kita menjadi semakin erat. Kami sudah menantikan ini sejak lama."_

Tapi Seokjin tidak senang. Seokjin juga sama sekali tidak menantikan pernikahan ini, apalagi mengharapkannya terjadi.

Mempererat hubungan keluarga?

Tidak adakah alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal dan bisa Seokjin terima? Walaupun sebenarnya alasan apapun tidak bisa Seokjin terima.

Tapi mempererat hubungan keluarga adalah alasan yang terlalu klise. Memangnya selain dengan cara menikahkan kedua anak mereka yang tidak saling kenal apalagi tidak saling mencintai, hubungan keluarga mereka tidak bisa semakin erat? Apa hubungan keluarga mereka akan semakin hancur? Tidak kan?!

" _Lihat, nama kalian saja cocok. Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Benar-benar serasi. Bukankah akan sangat hebat jika dua keluarga Kim bersatu? Tuhan memang sudah menakdirkan kalian berdua untuk berjodoh._ "

Omong kosong apalagi ini? Apa hanya karena nama depan yang sama, itu berarti mereka berjodoh? Sangat banyak diluar sana keluarga lain dengan marga Kim. Apa itu berarti Seokjin juga berjodoh dengan anak keluarga Kim lainnya? Ini benar-benar konyol.

" _Kim Seokjin. Kami hanya meminta satu hal padamu, kami harap kau tidak menolak perjodohan ini. Kami tau kau belum mengenal Kim Namjoon, apalagi mencintanyai. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kami yakin kalian berdua akan saling mencintai. Namjoon adalah anak yang baik dan juga bertanggung jawab. Kami yakin kau akan hidup bahagia dengannya. Percayalah, appa dan eomma melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Kami tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menjerumuskan anak kesayangan kami ini. Kau mengerti kan sayang? Appa dan eomma saangat menyayangimu."_

Dan akhirnya, sekeras apapun Seokjin menolak keputusan orang tuanya, dia tetap menerima perjodohan ini. Seokjin hanya tidak mau mengecewakan kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayangi dan sangat disayanginya itu.

Seokjin ingin membalas semua kebaikan yang sudah diberikan orang tuanya untuknya. Membalas semua cinta, kasih sayang, perhatian dan segala sesuatu yang sudah diberikan secara tulus pada Seokjin. Sekalipun itu berarti dia harus mengorbankan impiannya.

Tapi, Seokjin tidak yakin bisa mencintai calon suaminya itu. Entah sampai kapan Seokjin akan menjalani hidup dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya.

Mungkin, selamanya...

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Seokjin berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan dengan memegang gelas di tangan kirinya. Semeriah apapun suasana di ruangan ini, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada perasaan Seokjin. Dia masih menatap kearah luar dari jendela yang ada disampingnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jin eonni?" Yoongi menepuk pelan bahu Seokjin, membuat Seokjin sadar dari lamunannya.

"Yoongi.." Seokjin tersenyum, dia tidak mau merusak suasana hati Yoongi yang sedang berbahagia karena melihatnya bersedih. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa eonni ada disini? Aku sudah mencari dari tadi, ternyata malah bersembunyi disini."

"Ah, maafkan aku Yoongi. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sebaiknya kita kesana, tamu-tamu pasti sudah menunggu dan ingin segera mengucapkan selamat padamu."

Seokjin berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Sadar Yoongi masih diam ditempatnya, membuat Seokjin berbalik dan menghampiri Yoongi.

"Yoongi?"

Melihat Yoongi yang masih diam dan menunduk, membuat Seokjin penasaran. Dengan lembut Seokjin mengangkat dagu Yoongi. Seokjin begitu terkejut saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi putih Yoongi.

"Astaga Yoongi, kenapa menangis? Seharusnya kau berbahagia, bukannya malah menangis di acara pernikahanmu. Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih? Kataka-"

Seketika perkataan Seokjin terhenti karena Yoongi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Beruntung mereka berada di tempat yang sepi, jadi tidak ada tamu yang melihat si pengantin wanita ini sedang menangis.

"Katakan padaku Yoongi, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada eonni." Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya untuk memandang wajah Seokjin. "Bagaimana bisa kau pura-pura bahagia saat sebenarnya sedang merasa hancur? Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum saat melihatmu seperti ini? Apa eonni pikir aku bisa?"

Seokjin tau betul apa yang sedang dibicarakan Yoongi. Hanya Yoongi lah yang mengerti bagaimana hancurnya Seokjin. Tapi sesedih apapun, Seokjin tidak akan merusak momen bahagia Yoongi. Dia tidak mau Yoongi berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang bahagia diatas penderitaan Seokjin.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan Yoongi-ya?"

"Seharusnya eonni menolak. Aku tau eonni tidak mengenal orang itu, apalagi mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya harus hidup dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kita cintai. Terlebih lagi eonni punya impian yang ingin eonni wujudkan. Dan karena perjodohan ini eonni harus rela mengorbankan impian itu." Yoongi kembali menangis ketika membayangkan betapa bersemangatnya Seokjin saat membicarakan tentang impiannya. Namun sayang, impian itu harus musnah karena rencana perjodohannya.

"Hei.. kau berharap aku jadi anak durhaka karena menolak permintaan orang tuaku?"

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau tau Yoongi? Menjadi model bukanlah satu-satunya impianku. Aku masih punya impian lain yang bahkan lebih penting dari sekedar menjadi model... membahagiakan appa dan eomma."

"Eonni..."

"Aku tau, mungkin ini terdengar sedikit kejam saat appa dan eomma menjodohkanku dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal, apalagi ku cintai. Tapi aku yakin, appa dan eomma melakukan semua ini karena mereka sangat menyayangiku. Mereka menginginkan anak kesayangannya yang manja ini tetap hidup bahagia dengan cara menikahkanku dengan orang yang menurut mereka pantas. Dan aku percaya itu. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk ku bersedih, apalagi menolaknya kan?"

"..."

"Kau percaya pada eonni kesayanganmu ini kan?"

"Ne, aku percaya eonni sudah memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum memutuskan menerima perjodohan itu. Aku juga percaya pilihan eonni adalah yang terbaik."

"Kau benar Yoongi. Dan apa kau tau? Aku punya kabar baik."

"Apa?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan pihak agensi model, mereka bilang akan mengontrakku sebagai model mereka. Mimpiku benar-benar akan terwujud."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup. Mereka bilang tidak masalah aku sudah menikah atau belum. Yang paling penting adalah aku tetap bisa menjaga bentuk tubuhku ini. Lagi pula, mana mungkin mereka bisa menolak calon model berbakat sepertiku ini? Hahaha."

"Ish eonni. Kau ini tetap saja ya, tingkat kepercayaan dirimu itu tinggiiii sekali."

Seokjin kembali menatap kearah luar. Dilihatnya bintang-bintang yang terlihat begitu indah menghiasi langit malam, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Asalkan aku tidak mempunyai anak, agensi akan tetap menerimaku dan aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku. Mungkin ini sedikit egois, tapi aku bertekad untuk tidak hamil dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya sampai aku berhasil mewujudkan mimpiku. Lagi pula, aku sama sekali tidak mencintai si Namjoon itu. Jadi tidak mungkin kan aku _making love_ dengan dia? Apalagi sampai hamil."

"..."

"Yoongi?"

Karena merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Seokjin membalikkan badan. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi sudah meninggalkannya sendiri dan sekarang sudah berada di tengah ruangan sambil berbincang dengan tamu-tamu lain.

Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Hoseok, selamat ya.. akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan si mulut pedas ini. Dan kau harus berjanji untuk menjaganya dengan baik."

"Terima kasih Jin. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu menjaga si mulut pedas ini dengan saaaangat baik." Hoseok mencubit gemas dagu Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum malu karena perlakuan Hoseok padanya.

"Sepedas apapun mulutku ini, Hoseok pasti akan selalu menjagaku eonni~"

"Jin, doakan semoga aku tetap bisa tahan dengan mulut pedas istriku ini." Hoseok terkekeh pelan.

"Semoga saja. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya anak kalian nanti mewarisi sifat ibunya ini. Aku yakin kau akan cepat tua Hoseok. Hahaha "

"Kalian ini.." Yoongi merengut sambil melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. "Sekongkol ya ingin membuatku marah."

"Uuuh, Yoongi yang cantik. Kami kan hanya bercanda. Jangan marah yaa.." Seokjin mencubit gemas pipi Yoongi.

"Ne.. jangan marah dong. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku lebih memilih anak kita nanti mempunyai mulut pedas sepertimu.. " Hoseok menyentuh bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. "..dari pada harus mempunyai sifat percaya diri yang kelewat tinggi. Seperti..." Hoseok melirik kearah Seokjin.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang? Mau balik menyerangku ha?" Sekarang ganti Seokjin yang merengut karena ledekan Hoseok.

Hoseok dan Yoongi tertawa puas melihat reaksi yang diberikan Seokjin.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Satu bulan setelah pernikahan Hoseok dan Yoongi, Seokjin dan Namjoon juga melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Acara pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin berlangsung sangat sederhana. Sesuai permintaan Seokjin sendiri. Dia bilang tidak mau merayakan pernikahannya secara berlebihan. Cukup keluarga dan teman dekat saja yang diundang.

 **..**

* * *

 **..**

Dua minggu setelah menikah, Namjoon dan Seokjin pindah ke rumah baru. Ini adalah saran dari orang tua mereka berdua. Namjoon dan Seokjin menurut saja, karena mereka tidak mau terus diceramahi orang tua masing-masing jika menolaknya. Toh, ini bisa membuat rencana mereka berjalan sempurna.

Rumah Namjoon dan Seokjin berada di komplek perumahan yang sama dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Walaupun tidak berdampingan, jarak rumah mereka cukup dekat. Hanya sekitar 200 meter.

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hoseok dan Yoongi sudah berada dirumah baru Namjoon dan Seokjin. Mereka membantu acara pindahan keduanya.

Hoseok dan Namjoon bertugas membawa barang-barang ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Seokjin dan Yoongi membereskan barang-barang tersebut dan meletakkan di tempatnya masing-masing.

 **.**

"Namjoon.."

" **Hmm"**

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini? Kudengar, kau masih sangat mencintai mantanmu yang bernama Yuri itu. Dan sangat berharap kalian bisa bersatu kembali."

" **Kau benar. Aku memang masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang tuaku. Setidaknya aku harus menuruti permintaan orang tuaku dulu."**

"Maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau akan..."

" **Kau benar Hoseok. Aku akan menjalani pernikahan ini sampai satu atau dua tahun, mungkin. Setelah itu akan menceraikan Seokjin."**

"APA?! Kau bercanda kan? Bagaimana bisa?! Ini sama saja kau membohongi orang tua kalian, dan juga apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Seokjin? Mungkin bagimu menyandang status duda bukan masalah besar. Tapi Seokjin.. bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkannya menjadi janda?!"

" **Tenang saja. Aku sudah merundingkan masalah ini dengan Seokjin. Kami sepakat menjalani pernikahan ini, untuk sementara waktu."**

"Kalian gila!"

" **Ya. Kau boleh menganggap kami gila. Tapi asal kau tau, kami punya impian masing-masing yang ingin kami raih. Aku ingin menikah dengan Yuri. Beruntungnya, Yuri mengerti dengan keadaanku dan bersedia menunggu sampai aku bercerai dengan Seokjin. Dan Seokjin, dia juga punya impian sendiri yang ingin di raihnya."**

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian menjalani pernikahan pura-pura ini selama satu atau dua tahun itu? Maksudku, kalian tinggal satu rumah. Setiap hari kalian bertemu, setiap malam kalian tidur satu kamar dan.."

" **Hahaha. Apa kau pikir kami akan tidur dalam satu ranjang?"**

"Ha?"

" **Tentu saja tidak. Kami memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar yang terpisah. Lagi pula kami punya kesibukan masing-masing. Jadi kecil kemungkinannya kami melakukan itu. Kami bisa menjaga diri masing-masing."**

"Terserah kalian sajalah. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah minta bantuanku kalau sampai orang tua kalian tau rencana busuk ini."

" **Entahlah. Aku tidak janji. Hahaha"**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 _Tok tok tok_

Ini hari libur dan masih jam 8 pagi, tapi seseorang sudah dengan semangatnya mengetuk pintu rumah Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin mau tak mau harus keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk menegur orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

Seokjin membuka pintu dengan satu mata yang masih terpejam. Oh ayolah, Seokjin masih sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Yoongi?"

Seokjin membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah tau siapa gerangan orang yang sudah menganggu tidurnya. Terlebih lagi orang itu sedang menangis.

"Eonni~" Yoongi langsung memeluk Seokjin yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

Seokjin mengusap punggung Yoongi. Berharap perlakuannya itu bisa sedikit menenangkan Yoongi yang sedang menangis ini. "Kau kenapa?"

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Seokjin.

"Ah! Apa Hoseok menyakitimu? Apa Hoseok ketahuan selingkuh? Apa Hoseok memarahimu? Apa Hoseok membuang semua koleksi boneka kumamonmu? Apa Hos- Aww. Yak! Kenapa kau mencubitku?!"

"Salah eonni sendiri sudah menuduh Hoseok macam-macam. Hahaha " Yoongi mengusap air matanya sambil tertawa lebar.

"Hei hei hei... ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kau datang kesini sambil menangis, lalu sekarang tertawa seakan lupa bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu kau baru saja menangis."

"Eonni~~ kau tau? Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini".

"Maksudmu?"

"Disini.." Yoongi meraba perutnya dengan lembut " ..ada impian terbesarku dan Hoseok."

"Hm?" Seokjin masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Lima detik kemudian mata Seokjin membulat sempurna setelah paham maksud Yoongi. "Baby baby baby? Disini ada baby?" Seokjin berteriak kegirangan dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Selamat Yoongi-ya~~ akhirnya semua mimpimu jadi kenyataan. Aku saaaangat senang. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan punya keponakan. Berapa usianya?" Seokjin mengelus perut Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih eonni. Usianya baru tiga minggu."

"Kau harus janji padaku akan menjaga baby ini dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan keponakanku." Seokjin berbicara di depan perut Yoongi.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Hoseok akan menjaganya. Karena dia adalah impian terbesar dan harta kami yang paling berharga."

 **.**

 _Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan jika eonni juga mempunyai baby? Aku yakin kalian akan bisa saling mencintai.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – Dreams Come True**

 **8 Desember 2016**


	3. No more dream

Namjoon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sebuah bar mewah di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Beberapa menit yang lalu, seseorang menghubunginya menggunakan handphone Seokjin. Meminta Namjoon untuk menjemput istrinya yang sedang mabuk berat itu.

Setelah sampai di bar yang dimaksud, Namjoon memakirkan mobilnya lalu berlari ke dalam. Dan benar saja, saat Namjoon masuk dia melihat Seokjin sedang bersandar di bahu salah satu teman perempuannya.

Tanpa basa basi, Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin dan membawanya keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman Seokjin karena sudah menjaga istrinya.

Namjoon mendudukkan Seokjin di bangku penumpang lalu memasangkan seat belt. Seokjin masih tertidur di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Mungkin karena tadi dia minum terlalu banyak dan membuatnya mabuk berat.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Namjoon menggendong Seokjin dan mengantar Seokjin ke kamarnya. Namjoon melepaskan high hells Seokjin lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Namun saat hendak melangkah keluar kamar tiba-tiba saja Seokjin menarik tangannya, membuat Namjoon terkejut dan reflek jatuh diatas tubuh Seokjin yang berbalut selimut.

"Seokjin?"

Perlahan, Seokjin membuka matanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Namjoon.

Sayangnya, Namjoon juga laki-laki normal yang bisa saja tergoda ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang wanita cantik dengan bibir tebal yang sedikit terbuka, mata sayu yang terus menatapnya, seakan-akan sedang menggoda.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon mengusap bibir Seokjin menggunakan ibu jarinya. Seakan mengerti dengan perlakuan Namjoon, Seokjin menutup matanya. Menikmati usapan lembut Namjoon dibibirnya.

Namjoon tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha tidak memperdulikan Seokjin, tapi nyatanya tubuhnya berkata lain. Sedikit demi sedikit Namjoon menyentuh bibir Seokjin dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan perlahan, berusaha menikmati setiap inchi bibir Seokjin yang sangat lembut, begitu manis.

Namjoon semakin intens melumat bibir Seokjin saat merasakan Seokjin juga menikmati dan membalas ciumannya. Bahkan kini tangan Namjoon sudah berhasil membuang selimut dan menyingkap gaun yang tadinya membungkus tubuh Seokijn. Dan berganti dengan tangannya yang menyentuh titik sensitif Seokjin, membuat sang pemilik tubuh menggelinjang hebat merasakan kenikmatan yang berlipat-lipat.

"Namh-joonhh..."

"Oh Seokjin.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 _2 bulan kemudian_

Jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 2.35 dini hari saat tiba-tiba Yoongi terbangun dan duduk diranjangnya.

Hoseok yang tadinya tertidur nyenyak mau tak mau harus ikut bangun juga karena merasakan pergerakan dari orang disampingnya. Sebagai suami siaga, Hosoek selalu sigap dengan apapun yang terjadi pada Yoongi. Jadi sekecil apapun gerakan yang dilakukan Yoongi saat mereka tertidur seperti ini, Hoseok pasti akan merasakannya.

"Sayang, ada apa? Kenapa menagis? Apa ada yang sakit?" Hoseok begitu terkejut melihat istrinya yang tiba-tiba menangis saat bangun tidur.

Namun Yoongi tak menjawab. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan terus menangis.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau mimpi buruk? Coba ceritakan padaku."

Hoseok berusaha menenangkan Yoongi dengan cara mengelus lembut kepala Yoongi dan menghapus air mata yang masih saja jatuh di pipi putihnya.

"Aku.. aku tidak tau." Jawab Yoongi sesenggukan. "Aku hanya.. merasa sangat sedih dan ingin menangis. Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku sedih. Aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan air mata sialan ini. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Hosoek memeluk Yoongi, berharap agar tangisan istrinya itu berhenti.

"Sstt.. tenang sayang. Mungkin tadi kau hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kasian kan kalau baby kita melihat eomma nya bersedih dan menangis seperti ini..."

"Kau benar sayang." Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dari Hoseok lalu mengusap-usap perutnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan eomma, ne.. sudah membuatmu melihat eomma menangis seperti ini."

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah kembali, dan jangan menangis lagi. Kau dan baby kita harus istirahat sayang. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan dua malaikatku ini." Hoseok mencium kening Yoongi dengan mesra.

Yoongi merasa beruntung karena memiliki suami yang sangat pengertian. Selalu bisa menjaganya kapanpun. Membuat Yoongi tidak pernah merasa khawatir, karena selalu ada Hoseok disampingnya.

Setelah merasa perasaannya menjadi tenang dan tangisnya berhenti, Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Hoseok membenarkan letak selimut Yoongi, setelahnya Hosoek ikut berbaring disamping Yoongi.

"Tidurlah sayang. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Karena aku akan selalu ada disampingmu."

Hosoek mengelus-elus perut Yoongi, membuat Yoongi dengan cepat tertidur karena perlakuan lembut Hoseok padanya.

 **..**

* * *

 **..**

"Sayang, kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Hoseok melihat Yoongi sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap pergi keluar. Tidak biasanya di hari minggu seperti ini Yoongi keluar rumah.

"Tidak perlu sayang. Aku hanya ingin ke supermarket sebentar, lalu kerumah Jin eonni. Tiba-tiba saja aku kangen dengannya."

"Benar tidak mau diantar?"

Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Berusaha meyakinkan Hosoek bahwa dirinya bisa pergi sendiri.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama, aku tidak mau kau dan baby kita kelelahan. Kalau ada sesuatu, cepat hubungi aku."

"Iya.." Yoongi memeluk Hosoek dan mencium bibirnya sebentar. Setelah itu Yoongi berjalan keluar rumah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Yoongi berdiri di depan rumah Seokjin dengan beberapa kantong plastik belanjaannya. Seperti biasa, Yoongi akan langsung masuk tanpa perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Yah, selain karena dirumah ini tidak ada pembantu, Yoongi juga sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahnya. Jadi dia bisa dengan bebas masuk.

"Eonni~"

"..."

"Jin eonni~~ kau dimana?"

"Yoongi? Aku disini, diruang tengah." Jawab Seokjin agak berteriak karena jarak ruang tamu dan ruang tengah yang cukup jauh.

Setelah tau dimana Seokjin berada, Yoongi berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Seokjin sedang berolahraga di dalam rumah.

"Eonni, tumben kau olahraga di rumah. Biasanya juga di gym." Yoongi meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di meja ruang tengah.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana?" Jawab Seokjin tanpa menghentikan kegiatan sit-up nya.

"Supemarket. Aku juga membeli beberapa buah-buahan untuk eonni."

"Terima kasih Yoongi. Taruh saja di kulkas. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja olahragamu. Aku akan menata ini dulu." Yoongi berjalan ke arah kulkas sambil membawa kantong plastik berisi buah-buahan.

Saat membuka kulkas, Yoongi sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya kulkas Seokjin penuh dengan buah nanas. Biasanya kulkas itu akan dipenuhi buah apel, kiwi, semangka, strawberry atau yang lainnya. Tapi kali ini penuh dengan buah nanas.

"Apa ini? Bukannya eonni bilang nanas itu tidak enak? Biasanya kalau diberi buah nanas eonni akan menolaknya?"

Seketika, Seokjin menghentikan kegiatan sit-up nya.

"Itu.. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya saja." Seokjin berusaha menormalkan nada bicaranya yang terdengar sedikit gugup. "Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Ada banyak kok."

"Eonni! Kau mau membunuh baby ku?!" Yoongi berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap Seokjin.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa Yoongi-ya... hehehe " Seokjin tersenyum pahit. Dia lupa kalau Yoongi juga tengah hamil. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa tidak kau buatkan jus nanas untukku? Dari tadi aku sudah coba membuatnya sendiri, tapi rasanya benar-benar mengerikan. Membuatku ingin muntah."

"Buat saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau menyentuh buah berbahaya itu."

"Tega sekali kau Yoongi.. kau tidak kasian pada eonni mu yang sedang-" Seokjin tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataanya.

"Hmm? Sedang apa?" Yoongi menunggu Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun selama beberapa detik, eonni nya itu tidak juga berbicara. "Sedang ingin menyuruh-nyuruh orang hamil seperti ku? Jin eonni. Bermimpi saja kau." Yoongi berbalik, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan buah ke kulkas.

Seokjin mengulum bibir, hampir saja dia mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dia katakan.

Yoongi sudah selesai memasukkan semua buah ke dalam kulkas ketika Seokjin selesai dengan kegiatan olahraganya.

"Eonni.. apa aku bisa meminjam handphone mu? Aku lupa mengabari Hoseok tadi."

"Hoseok? Yoongi-ya, apa kau tidak punya panggilan yang lebih manis untuknya? Kalian itu sudah menikah, tetapi kenapa kau masih memanggilnya seperti dia adalah teman sekelasmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Masih untung aku tidak memanggilnya kuda. Hahaha "

"Kau ini, benar-benar tidak berubah. Baby, semoga nanti kau tidak mewarisi sifat eomma mu ini ya.. " Seokjin mengusap-usap perut Yoongi

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting Hoseok saangat mencintaiku."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Oh iya, handphone ku ada di kamar, ambil saja."

Yoongi berjalan ke kamar Seokjin di lantai dua. Hingga lima menit kemudian, Yoongi kembali menghampiri Seokjin.

"Bagaimana, ad-"

 **PLAKK**

Seokjin terdiam di tempatnya. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi akan menamparnya dengan sangat keras, bahkan sekedar membayangkannya pun Seokjin tidak pernah. Sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa berdenyut ngilu karena kerasnya tamparan Yoongi, Seokjin bertanya..

"Apa maksudnya ini Yoon? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku? Apa salahku?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, Yoongi malah melemparkan beberapa benda ke arah Sokjin. Membuat mata indah Seokjin membulat kaget.

"Yoon-, Yoongi.."

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, jelaskan dulu apa maksud semua ini." Ucap Yoongi dingin.

Seokjin hanya bisa menunduk, memandangi benda-benda itu; hasil USG, testpack, dan juga.. beberapa macam obat penggugur kandungan yang kini berserakan di lantai.

"Apa ini sebabnya aku menemukan banyak sekali buah nanas? Iya?!"

"..."

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau melakukan ini eonni. KENAPA!"

"..."

"Dimana hati nuranimu... kau menyuruhku untuk benar-benar menjaga baby ku dengan baik. Tapi bagaimana dengan baby mu?! Kau malah berniat membunuhnya. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini.." Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"..."

"Jawab eonni. Jawab!"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa.. aku-, aku tidak bisa." Sambil menangis, Seokjin terus mengulang kata-kata itu, tanpa berusaha memberikan penjelasan yang berarti.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa? Kalau kau tidak bisa merawatnya, berikan padaku. Biarkan dia menjadi anakku, dari pada kau harus membunuhnya!"

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Kau benar-benar egois."

"Aku tidak bisa.. melepas impianku hanya karena anak sialan ini." Seokjin mulai memukul-mukul perutnya. Yang awalnya pelan, lama-kelamaan semakin kuat dan kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yoongi memegangi tangan Seokjin, berusaha menghentikan tindakan yang bisa membahayakan janin Seokjin.

"Aku harus melenyapkannya."

"Jangan eonni. Kau bisa menyakitinya. HENTIKAN!"

"Aku harus membunuhnya."

"Hentikan eonni, kumohon." Sambil terisak, Yoongi terus berusaha menahan tangan Seokjin yang terus saja memukuli perutnya sendiri. "hentik-Akhh!"

Tanpa sadar, Seokjin menghentakkan tangannya dengan kuat, menyebabkan Yoongi terjatuh dengan posisi perut membentur pinggiran meja.

"S-sakit." Yoongi memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

"Yo-yoongi." Seokjin menghampiri Yoongi dengan panik. "Maafkan aku Yoongi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Sakit eonni.."

"Bagaimana ini.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Seokjin semakin panik saat melihat darah di paha Yoongi.

Seokjin mengambil handphonenya, lalu menghubungi seseorang..

" _Halo?"_

"Hos-hoseok.."

" _Seokjin?_ "

"Maafkan aku.. ap-apa kau bisa kemari sekarang?"

" _Ada apa?_ "

"Yoongi.."

Mendengar Seokjin mengucapkan nama istrinya sambil menangis, membuat Hoseok yakin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, Hoseok menutup telponnya, lalu bergegas menuju rumah Seokjin dan Namjoon yang hanya berjarak 200 meter dari rumahnya.

 **..**

* * *

 **..**

 _Three days ago_

" **Apa maksudnya ini?"**

"Bukankah sudah sangat jelas.. Seokjin?"

" **Tapi kenapa? Apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan?"**

"Iya."

" **Kesalahan apa? Seharusnya kita membicarakan ini terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak bisa langsung memutuskannya begitu saja."**

"Aku bisa."

" **Tapi kenapa? Jelaskan padaku apa salahku. Aku merasa sudah bekerja dengan baik selama ini."**

"Kau memang memang bekerja dengan baik, sangat baik malah."

" **Lalu?"**

"Tapi kau tidak menaati peraturan dengan baik."

" **A-apa?"**

"Bukankah aku pernah memberi tahumu? Semua model disini hanya boleh menikah dan memiliki anak setelah mereka menjalani kontrak minimal selama tiga tahun."

"..."

"Aku sudah mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan salah satu modelku menikah bahkan sebelum mereka menandatangani kontrak. Tapi untuk hal ini, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi."

" **Tapi.. kau tau kan ini adalah impian terbesarku? Aku tidak mungkin melepasnya begitu** **saja.."**

"Maaf Seokjin.. kau bisa pergi sekarang."

" **Aku akan menggugurkannya, jadi kau tidak perlu menyuruhku berhent-"**

"APA KAU BERCANDA?!"

" **Ta-tapi.. "**

"Aku semakin yakin untuk memecatmu. Selain karena melanggar peraturan, kau juga sudah menunjukkan padaku betapa kotornya pemikiranmu. Kau yang berbuat kesalahan, tapi kau lampiaskan semuanya pada anakmu, darah dagingmu, bahkan sebelum dia lahir ke dunia."

"..."

"Pergilah."

 **..**

* * *

 _Ada harga yang harus dibayar mahal karena sudah menghancurkan impian seorang Kim Seokjin. Anak sialan ini, harus menanggung akibatnya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BTS – No More Dream**

 **9 Desember 2016**


	4. Born in the Earth

Sudah hampir 15 menit ini Seokjin terus berjalan mondar mandir, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merasa lelah sendiri, dan jengah.

"Duduklah Jin. Kau membuatku semakin pusing."

"Ta-tapi kan.."

"Sudahlah. Sampai lututmu patah pun kau tidak akan membantu apa-apa. Jadi sebaiknya duduk saja."

Akhirnya Seokjin mengikuti instruksi Hoseok untuk duduk, disamping Namjoon. Setelahnya, tidak ada satupun dari Hoseok, Namjoon maupun Seokjin yang berbicara. Ketiganya kini sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Seokjin merasa sangat bersalah. Dia lah yang menyebabkan Yoongi terjatuh, dan bisa saja sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kandungan Yoongi. Seokjin tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Dia akan berlutut untuk meminta maaf pada Yoongi, dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat maaf dari Yoongi.

Namjoon, pemuda itu dari tadi masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi. Begitu dirinya mendapat kabar dari Seokjin bahwa Yoongi masuk rumah sakit, Namjoon langsung mendatangi rumah sakit yang dimaksud Seokjin. Saat datang pun dia melihat Hoseok duduk dengan wajah super tegang, sedangkan Seokjin terus berjalan mondar mandir sambil sesekali mengintip ke dalam ruang UGD.

Melihat Hoseok maupun Seokjin yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditanya-tanya mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan Yoongi, Namjoon memutuskan untuk ikut duduk. Menunggu ada seseorang yang mau dengan senang hati menjelaskan peristiwa barusan.

Sedangkan Hoseok, walaupun dia hanya duduk, diam, tidak seperti Seokjin yang terus mondar-mandir, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa Hoseok lah yang paling khawatir. Karena sesuatu baru saja terjadi dengan istrinya, juga calon anaknya. Dan hal yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi.

Sesungguhnya Hoseok ingin sekali memarahi Seokjin, yang menurutnya adalah penyebab Yoongi mengalami hal seperti ini. Namun ia urungkan. Percuma saja dia memarahi Seokjin, tidak ada gunanya, tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Hingga saat seorang dokter dan perawat keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dokter, bagaimana? Yoongi dan kandungannya baik-baik saja kan?" Seokjin langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Untuk hal itu.. hanya suami atau walinya saja yang boleh tau." Ucap sang dokter.

"Saya suami nya."

"Baiklah, tolong ikut saya sebentar. Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan."

Hoseok mengangguk, lalu mengikuti dokter tersebut meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Dokter tunggu." Teriak Seokjin. "Apa Yoongi sudah boleh di temui?"

"Maaf. Saat ini pasien sedang istirahat dan tidak boleh di ganggu. Dua atau tiga jam lagi pasien baru boleh di jenguk."

"Ah, ne.."

Setelah Hoseok dan dokter itu pergi, Namjoon berdiri dan menghampiri Seokjin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Yoongi, dia sudah tau.."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan sampai ada yang tahu, apalagi Yoongi. Dia pasti akan melarangmu melakukan itu."

"Ya, kau benar. Yoongi mengetahuinya dan dia berusaha menghentikanku, lalu.. aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya hingga-, hingga dia terjatuh dan perutnya membentur meja." Seokjin kembali menangis.

"Aish. Jangan menangis disini Jin. Orang-orang bisa menganggapku sudah melakukan kekerasan padamu." Namjoon memeluk Seokjin, menyandarkan kepala Seokjin di dada bidangnya. Sambil mengusap-usap kepala dan punggungnya dengan lembut, berharap tangisan Seokjin cepat berhenti.

Ya.. sekalipun Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak saling mencintai, tapi mereka berdua juga tidak saling membenci. Hubungan keduanya sudah seperti sepasang sahabat baik, saling mengerti dan saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Karena mereka merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu harus menunda atau bahkan melepaskan impian masing-masing karena perjodohan ini.

"Kau harus minta maaf ke Yoongi, aku akan menemanimu."

"I-iya. Tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kandungan Yoongi, dan di-dia tidak memaafkanku?"

"Jangan negative thinking. Semoga Yoongi dan baby nya baik-baik saja. Dan Yoongi mau memaafkanmu."

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. Bajumu kotor dan kau harus mandi."

"Tapi.. Yoongi, aku ingin menunggui Yoongi. "

"Apa kau lupa dengan pesan dokter tadi? Yoongi masih harus istirahat sekarang."

"Tapi kan.."

"Aku janji nanti kita kesini lagi. Saat Yoongi sudah boleh di jenguk."

"Baiklah."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Dokter bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Baby kita baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Sayang?"

"..."

"Yoongi?"

"Ah. Iya, kenapa?"

"Ada apa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?"

"Aku.."

"Apa kau tidak senang karena baby kita baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak.."

"Tidak?"

"Itu-, maksudku.."

"Ada apa? Katakan saja padaku."

"Semua ini salahku. Aku pantas mendapatkan balasannya." Yoongi mulai menangis.

"..."

"Aku-, aku yang membuat impian Jin eonni hancur. Sekaligus membuat baby Jin eonni yang tidak tau apa-apa, juga menjadi korban."

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Aku yang merencanakannya. Aku yang membuat Namjoon dan Jin eonni melakukannya, hingga akhirnya Jin eonni hamil. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku hanya berharap, dengan adanya baby, Jin eonni dan Namjoon akan saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia. Tap-tapi, malah seperti ini jadinya. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Hoseok tau apa yang dilakukan Yoongi adalah salah. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Maksud Yoongi memang baik, hanya saja caranya yang salah.

"Tenanglah sayang." Hoseok memeluk Yoongi, menenangkannya. "Tak ada yang perlu disesali, semua sudah terlanjur. Dan ku minta, jangan katakan apapun tentang rencanamu itu pada Seokjin ataupun Namjoon."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut mereka melakukan sesuatu pada baby mereka. Kau tau kan apa maksudku?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah dan ingin memperbaikinya, ada satu cara."

"Apa?"

"Pastikan Seokjin berjanji untuk menjaga baby nya sampai dia lahir. Kau bisa kan sayang?"

"Aku akan melakukannya. Karena kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi dengan baby Jin eonni, semua itu salahku."

"Bagus. Aku tau kau bisa sayang."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Diantar Namjoon, Seokjin memasuki ruangan dimana Yoongi dirawat dengan hati-hati. Dia takut membangunkan Yoongi yang mungkin saja masih istirahat. Tapi sebenarnya ada yang lebih Seokjin takutkan.. Yoongi mengusir dan tidak mau memaafkannya.

Saat sudah di dalam, dilihatnya Yoongi sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, memandang kosong ke arah luar.

Namjoon memandang Seokjin lalu mengangguk, memberi isyarat ' _tidak apa-apa. Yakinlah Yoongi akan memaafkanmu'_. Membuat Seokjin balas mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Yoongi.."

Panggil Seokjin. Membuat si pemilik nama menoleh, namun hanya sebentar. Setelah itu kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah luar.

"Ak-aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat mendorongmu, apalagi melukai baby mu. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Yoongi. Maafkan aku.."

"..."

"Yoongi, tolong katakan sesuatu. Jangan diam seperti ini."

Yoongi hanya diam, tanpa sedikitpun membalas perkataan Seokjin. Hingga tiba-tiba Seokjin melihat, setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata Yoongi. Membuat Seokjin ikut menangis.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi, ku mohon.. apapun akan ku lakukan asal kau memaafkanku. Tapi tolong, jangan hanya diam seperti ini."

"Benar? Eonni akan melakukan apapun?" Yoongi memandang Seokjin.

"Iya. Apapun. Asal kau memaafkanku." Seokjin menjawab dengan cepat. Ini lah yang ditunggu nya dari tadi, Yoongi mau bicara dan memaafkannya.

"Tolong biarkan baby mu lahir ke dunia."

"Aku.."

"Bisakan?"

"Aku-, aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenal Min Yoongi." Yoongi berbaring, membelakangi Seokjin.

"Tak bisakah kau meminta yang lain saja?"

Yoongi diam, dan Seokjin cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa jawaban Yoongi.

Seokjin tidak mau kehilangan Yoongi, sahabat baik yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Lagi pula Yoongi hanya meminta Seokjin untuk melahirkan baby nya saja kan? _Yoongi tidak meminta Seokjin untuk menyayangi dan menganggapnya sebagai anak juga.._

"Baiklah. Asal kau memaafkanku, aku akan melakukannya." putus Seokjin akhirnya.

Membuat Yoongi langsung berbalik dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Benar?"

"Iya Yoongi."

"Terima kasih eonni. Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya."

"Jadi.. sekarang kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja." Yoongi memeluk Seokjin dengan bahagia.

"Terima kasih Yoongi-ya."

' _Akan ku pastikan kau menepati janjimu, eonni_.'

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Seperti janjinya, Yoongi benar-benar mengawasi Seokjin. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Hoseok akan mengantarnya kerumah Seokjin. Lalu akan menjemputnya saat pulang kerja nanti.

Yoongi hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Seokjin dan baby nya selalu dalam keadaan sehat. Semua yang Yoongi konsumsi, entah itu makanan sehat vitamin suplemen atau apapun itu yang katanya baik untuk ibu hamil, pasti Seokjin juga mengkonsumsinya.

Begitupun saat Hoseok mengantarkan Yoongi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungannya, dia pasti akan memaksa Namjoon untuk mengantarkan Seokjin juga.

Atau saat Yoongi berbelanja kebutuhan baby, Seokjin pasti juga akan ikut dengannya. Yah.. walaupun sebenarnya yang berbelanja hanya Yoongi, karena Seokjin hanya akan duduk-duduk malas. Membuat Yoongi harus membeli semuanya sebanyak dua kali lipat. Satu untuknya sendiri dan satu lagi untuk Seokjin.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **13 Oktober**

Ini hari Minggu, hari dimana Hoseok dan Namjoon tidak akan berangkat kerja. Yoongi sudah merencakan, hari ini mereka berempat akan menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah. Tidak jauh, hanya di sekitar sini. Mengingat kandungan Yoongi yang menginjak usia 29 minggu kandungan Seokjin yang berusia sekitar 26 minggu, membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh ataupun melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan.

"Eonni~ apa masih lama?" Yoongi berteriak dari ruang tamu.

"Sebentar lagi." Sahut Seokjin dari dalam kamar.

Sedangkan Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah berada di luar, mempersiapkan mobil dan kebutuhan lainnya yang akan mereka bawa.

"Ayo berangkat."

"Ay- EONNI!"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Jawab Seokjin santai, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang berteriak marah.

"Eonni! Kenapa kau memakai high heels? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, ibu hamil tidak boleh memakai itu. Berbahaya."

Seokjin memandang ke bawah sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Kau berlebihan Yoongi. Lihat.. " Seokjin berjalan mundur. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada Yoongi, bahwa hamil tak akan menghalanginya untuk tetap tampil fashionable. " ..aku baik-baik saja kan. Tak ada ya-Ahh!"

Karena terus berjalan mundur dan high heels nya yang terlalu tinggi, Seokjin tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Membuat Seokjin tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh ke belakang.

"EONNI." Melihat Seokjin terjatuh, Yoongi langsung berteriak panik.

Namjoon dan Hoseok yang mendengar teriakan Yoongi langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya. Melihat Seokjin terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya dan berteriak 'sakit' berkali-kali, Namjoon langsung menggendong Seokjin, membawanya menuju mobil.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Cepat."

 **...**

Namjoon, Hoseok dan Yoongi menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang operasi. Mengingat keadaan Seokjin yang mengalami pendarahan cukup parah hingga membuat para dokter terpaksa melakukan operasi demi keselamatan Seokjin dan baby nya.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, salah satu dokter bersama perawat keluar, tanda bahwa operasi telah selesai di lakukan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jin eonni dan baby nya?" Tanya Yoongi cemas.

"Saudara Seokjin baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kalian juga sudah boleh mengunjunginya sekarang."

"Baby?"

"Dengan berat hati kami harus mengatakan bahwa keadaannya sedang kritis saat ini. Selain karena lahir secara prematur dalam usia 26 minggu, benturan yang terjadi tadi membuat kondisinya semakin buruk."

Yoongi tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dia langsung memeluk Hoseok, menyembunyikan wajah serta tangisannya dalam pelukan Hoseok.

"Terima kasih dokter. Kami tau kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Namjoon mengucapkan terima kasihnya sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

Namjoon kembali membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, sebelum dokter itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hoseok, Yoongi. Sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga Seokjin, kalau dia sudah sadar, akan ku kabari nanti." Ucap Namjoon.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, sebelum baby Jin eonni melewati masa kritisnya." Yoongi masih menangis.

"Jangan keras kepala Yoongi. Aku tau kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai karena terlalu memikirkan anak itu, kau sampai kelelahan dan terjadi sesuatu dengan baby mu sendiri."

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'anak itu', seakan-akan dia bukan siapa-siapa mu. Dia itu anakmu, anak kandungmu dengan Seokjin." Kata Hoseok sarkastik.

"Terserah kalian. Sekarang cepatlah pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa nanti akan ku kabari lagi."

"Baiklah. Ingat, jangan lupa kabari kami kalau ada sesuatu."

"Hm." Namjoon mengangguk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Hoseok mengantarkan Yoongi kerumah sakit. Hoseok sendiri tidak ikut karena dia harus bekerja hari ini. Saat memasuki kamar tempat Seokjin dirawat, Yoongi melihat Namjoon yang sedang menyuapi Seokjin.

"Selamat pagi eonni."

"Pagi Yoongi."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Kata dokter, besok atau lusa Seokjin boleh pulang." jawab Namjoon, karena Seokjin masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang baru saja di suapkannya.

"Syukurlah. Aku membawakan beberapa baju ganti untukmu." Yoongi memasukkan baju Seokjin yang dibawanya ke dalam lemari kecil dekat tempat tidur Seokjin.

"Terima kasih Yoongi. Kau memang adik ku yang paling baik."

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan baby mu, eonni? Apa dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya?"

"Entahlah, aku tak peduli." Jawab Seokjin malas.

"Please eonni, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Dia itu anak mu, anak kalian. Tidak bisakah kalian sedikit peduli dengannya?"

Namjoon maupun Seokjin bersikap acuh, benar-benar tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Yoongi, tentang anak mereka.

Membuat Yoongi menghela napas lelah, tak habis pikir dengan sikap dua orang dihadapannya itu. Segitu bencinya kah mereka dengan anak kandungnya sendiri? Yang bahkan sama sekali tak tau apa-apa.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya." Kata Yoongi yang hanya di tanggapi 'hm' malas oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin.

 **.**

Yoongi tersenyum bahagia saat mendapat penjelasan dari salah satu suster yang mengatakan bahwa baby Seokjin sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Namun untuk sekarang ini masih harus berada di inkubator sampai keadaannya benar-benar stabil.

Yoongi terus memandangi seorang bayi manis yang saat ini sedang terlelap di dalam inkubator. Terlepas dari kondisi tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih mungil dari umumnya bayi yang baru lahir, mengingat dia lahir secara prematur, ingin sekali rasanya Yoongi menggenggam dengan lembut tangan mungil itu, mencium pipi chubbynya, atau menyentuh mata sipit si bayi.

Ah.. seandainya saja bayi itu sudah benar-benar sehat dan terbebas dari inkubator, Yoongi pasti sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, dari tadi.

"Jangan khawatir sayang. Sekalipun Namjoon dan Jin eonni tidak menyayangimu, aku dan Hoseok pasti akan menyayangimu. Dan sebentar lagi.. " Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut perutnya sendiri " ..kau akan punya teman."

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **30 Desember**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, di ruang VIP tempat Yoongi di rawat, Seokjin melihat Yoongi sedang menyusui baby nya yang baru saja lahir.

"Selamat Yoongi-ya." Seokjin mendekati Yoongi untuk melihat wajah si bayi "wah, dia tampan sekali. Aku yakin, kalau besar nanti pasti dia akan menjadi rebutan banyak gadis."

"Terima kasih eonni. Oh iya, kau kesini dengan siapa? Mana-"

"Aku sendiri." Sela Seokjin. "Dia di rumah dengan bibi So."

"Kenapa tidak mengajaknya?"

"Malas."

"Eonni, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? Apa kau tidak kasian dengannya? Dia itu ana-"

"Sudahlah Yoon. Jangan membahas itu lagi, aku muak mendengarnya." Seokjin acuh. Dari pada berdebat dengan Yoongi dia lebih memilih untuk menggendong dan sedikit bermain dengan baby Yoongi yang sudah selesai menyusu.

Yoongi mengehela napas. Tak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi sikap Seokjin yang seperti itu. Membenci anak kandungnya, seakan anak tak berdosa itu sudah menghancurkan kehidupan Seokjin. Well.. bukan Seokjin saja yang terus bersikap seperti itu, Namjoon juga sama. Tak ada bedanya dengan Seokjin.

Selama ini, hanya Yoongi dan Hoseok, serta bibi So yang mengurusi, memperhatikan, merawat dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan baby Seokjin. Karena Namjoon dan Seokjin, orang tua kandung yang seharusnya melakukan semua itu, terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya.

Sebenarnya.. mereka hanya pura-pura sibuk, karena alasan utamanya adalah mereka tidak sudi menyentuh apalagi merawat anak itu, anak yang mereka anggap sebagai anak pembawa sial.

Terlebih lagi, orang tua Namjoon maupun Seokjin tinggal di luar negeri. Mereka tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi dengan cucunya. Pernah mereka sekali datang ke Korea, ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Seokjin melahirkan.

Hanya saat itulah, saat ada orang tua nya, Namjoon dan Seokjin bersikap sangat manis pada anaknya. Tapi ketika orang tua mereka tak lagi disitu, Namjoon dan Seokjin kembali bersikap dingin.

Yoongi menghela napas.

"Eonni.."

"Hm?" jawab Seokjin yang masih sibuk menggendong baby Yoongi.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengadops-"

"Jangan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian-"

"Appa dan eomma bisa membunuhku kalau sampai itu terjadi."

"Tapi eonni, dari pada kalian terus memperlakukannnya seperti itu, lebih baik dia bersama kami. Kami janji akan menyayanginya, menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung kami."

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. Biarkan dia menjadi anakku dan Namjoon, maksudku hanya sebagai status."

"Apa kalian tidak kasian dengannya? Dia tidak tau apa-apa, tapi kalian memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia adalah orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup kalian."

"Dia memang sudah menghancurkan hidup kami."

"Tapi eonni. Dia hanya seorang bayi berumur dua setengah bulan yang tak tau apa-apa, dia mas-"

"Terserah kau sajalah Yoon. Mau menganggapnya seperti anak kandungmu sendiri atau apa. Tapi ingat, bagiku dan Namjoon, dia hanyalah anak pembawa sial, yang sama sekali tak pantas mendapat kasih sayang dari kami."

Ingin sekali Yoongi mengumpat. Sikap Seokjin, juga Namjoon, sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau mengambil paksa baby Seokjin, dia sama sekali tidak punya hak.

Akhirnya.. Yoongi menyerah. Asalkan Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak melakukan kekerasan fisik, atau melukainya, Yoongi akan diam saja _._

"Tapi kalian harus janji untuk tidak pernah melukainya. Karena kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku akan benar-benar mengambilnya."

"Haha. Jangankan melukainya, menyentuh saja aku tidak sudi."

"Ku pegang kata-katamu."

 **...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**

Namjoon dan Seokjin benar-benar menepati janjinya. Tidak pernah menyentuh, ataupun melukai _secara fisik_ anak kandungnya. Tapi.. mereka tak pernah berhenti melukai perasaanya.

Seorang anak yang bahkan tak tau apa-apa, harus menanggung semua perlakuan buruk itu. Yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari pada sekedar kekerasan fisik. Bukankah hati yang terluka lebih menyakitkan dari luka fisik?

Kalau saja anak itu tau hidupnya akan seperti ini, dia pasti akan lebih memilih menjadi anak orang lain, bukan anak dari Namjoon dan Seokjin. Atau mungkin saja.. dia akan lebih memilih di gugurkan sejak awal, membuatnya tak pernah lahir. Karena hidup di dunia pun, bukan kebahagiaan yang dia dapat, melainkan kebencian yang begitu dalam dari Namjoon dan Seokjin, orang tua kandungnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – Born in the Earth**

 **19 Desember 2016**


End file.
